


How to Get Toriel to Put You in the Corner

by Realitythe2nd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But that doesn't really matter, Chara and Frisk are nonbinary, Chara and Undyne getting into trouble together, Chara being super hyped for the destruction of humanity, Chara suggesting resets for stupid reasons, CornerTale, CornerTale can be used with any AU from Undertale, Flowey not absorbing his soul, I guess it wasn't important enough to mention, I just realized I forgot to include Mettaton in this madness, I will be waiting for them, Mentions of MischiefTale, Oops, Papyrus doesn't know any better, Papyrus doesn't know what to call Toriel, Toriel is brutal with Asgore, Toriel keeping track of everyone's sins, Toriel putting people in the corner, abusing the reset button, also MischiefTale Chara usually would never curse at their parents, and AFAB, and Chara and him growing up in new bodies, are references to MischiefTale, because that would just piss people off for drawing attention to it, brief loli Charisk, but it is too brief to even be listed as a ship, crackfic, even though he's an adult, everyone being kind of okay with it but not Toriel ×, everyone but Toriel cares that this is a problem, everything else is normal, feel free to write CornerTale crackfics, first fanfic for the AU, if this is normal I mean, impatiently, inappropriately placed puns, it was brief and mostly played for laughs, oh well, should mentions of suicide be considered a triggering thing, they are all adults, they're on the Surface but this isn't explicitly stated, totally nonconsensual, when this is not a Charisk story anyway, which includes your favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realitythe2nd/pseuds/Realitythe2nd
Summary: CornerTale: an AU where Toriel keeps putting the Undertale cast in the corner for their sins.A crackfic, obviously.





	How to Get Toriel to Put You in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced MischiefTale because any AU can be used with CornerTale. Any Toriel--or Toriel type figure--can put people in the corner. In Underswap, it would be Asgore. In Storyshift, it'd be Papyrus. And so on.
> 
> Enjoy the AU! It's easy to write for, so you should do it too! And let me know when you post it! I'd love to see it :)

How to Get Toriel to Put You in the Corner

  
AUs: MischiefTale (a little bit), and CornerTale

  
AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

**Papyrus: for crashing his car.**

  
"MISS ASGORE, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS TOOK NO PART IN THIS!"

  
**Papyrus: has his time in the corner extended for calling me "Miss Asgore".**

  
**Chara: for eating all of the chocolate ice cream in the house while we were gone.**

  
"It wasn't that much Mom, calm down."

  
"It was six gallons of ice cream, Chara. Get in the corner."

  
**Frisk: for trying to molest Chara while they weren't able to do anything about it in the corner.**

  
"It's not 'molestation', Mom. Chara's body is still too young, so it was actually more like tickling!"

  
"You're hands went on my breasts!"

  
"Not on purpose!"

  
**Chara: has their time in the corner extended indefinitely for trying to stab Frisk while they were in the corner together. Also their knife has been taken up.**

  
**Sans: for trying to rename the corner "Jail".**

  
**Undyne: for trying to get in on that.**

  
**Papyrus: gets put back in the corner for bringing a sharpie to rename the corner "Jail".**

  
"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS PERMANENT, MISS DREEMURR!"

  
**Papyrus: has his time in the corner extended for calling me "Miss Dreemurr".**

  
**Asgore: for being in the room with me at the same time.**

  
"Tori, can't we just talk? We live in the same house right now!"

  
"When did I give you permission to call me that, _Dreemurr?_ "

  
"Mom, it's just Dad. Calm the fuck down."

  
"Go back in the corner, Chara."

  
**Chara.**

  
**Flowey: for refusing to reabsorb his soul for 24 hours even though it stunts his growth.**

  
"You don't understand!"

  
"Just do as you're told, my child."

  
**Sans: for trying to get rid of the list of time outs I have been writing to avoid more pun-ishment.**

  
"heh. _pun_ -ishment."

  
"Now isn't the time for this, Sans."

  
**Frisk: for being in on that, trying to reset to clear my mind and the pages.**

  
**Chara: For being involved in the bribery portion.**

  
**Flowey: For still not reabsorbing his soul for close to 48 hours, and also for the trickery portion.**

  
**Alphys: for asking if we need to renovate the corner to make it larger because we're running out of room in the corner for all those afflicted.**

  
**Papyrus: for trying to build an actual jail of bones in the corner to make it more "legit".**

  
**Chara: for saying straight to my face, "when the fuck do we get to put YOU in the corner?"**

  
**Asgore: for breathing.**

  
"Tori--"

  
"No."

  
"Toriel?"

  
"NO!"

  
**Asriel: for... actually, since he finally reabsorbed his soul, maybe I can make an allowance for him just this once. I can't remember what he did anyway.**

  
**Everyone: for INSISTING that I put Asriel in the corner since I didn't make an allowance for the rest of them.**

  
"But Toriel, I was siding with you!"

  
"Corner, Asgore. NOW."

  
**Chara's time in the corner is extended indefinitely until further notice for threatening to slit their rests vertically if Asriel doesn't go in the corner with them, and then for actually going through with it and causing Frisk to reset. As if anyone in this household needed any more trauma.**

  
**Asgore: for trying to take advantage of the tense situation and hug me.**

  
"It seemed like a good time--"

  
"There is NEVER a good time."

  
"you're gonna have a _bad time_."

  
"Go back in the corner, Sans."

  
"ok."

  
**Sans.**

  
**Undyne's time in the corner is extended indefinitely until further notice for getting the police involved.**

  
**Frisk: for suggesting we reset three days worth of progress so that Undyne's mistake could be undone.**

  
**Chara: for trying to start the "Bad Time Club"**

  
**Undyne: for getting in on that.**

  
**Sans: for being appointed leader when Chara and Undyne decided they needed an outsider appointed.**

  
"i didn't ask for this. i guess i wasn't ready for the responsibility."

  
**Sans: for trying to bring his entire bed to the corner so he could sleep through his time.**

  
**Sans: for falling asleep standing in the corner.**

  
**Alphys: for telling me that some herbal tea might improve my mood.**

  
**Flowey: for putting his soul away again even though we were finally seeing progress again, and also for saying that herbal tea may improve me as a person.**

  
**Asgore: for bringing herbal tea into this house.**

  
"I wasn't aware of the context in this situation... I just thought some herbal tea would be nice for a change."

  
"Corner."

  
**Frisk: for secretly resetting and making me feel three days worth of deja vu, and for burning the rest of the list to make it seem like nobody has to go in the corner, their time is extended indefinitely. Make yourself at home.**

  
**Chara: for making elaborate plans to run away from home even though the world is the least safe place for them to be right now.**

  
**Asriel: for getting involved with Chara's plan.**

  
**Chara: for being caught reumaging through the kitchen muttering** **"w h e r e a r e t h e k n i v e s?" with a creepy expression on their face.**

  
**Asriel: for smuggling Chara a knife. For reabsorbing his soul even though it is hard on him, I have decided to make his time in the corner short.**

  
**Undyne: for yelling, "OH, COME ON!" in the middle of the night since she is still in the corner from something she did the other day that I can't remember, because I shortened Asriel's time.**

  
**Papyrus: For pointing out that Asriel is my obvious favorite, even though it isn't true.**

  
"It's not?"

  
"My child, I am exasperated. Do you want your time extended?"

  
"No thank you."

  
"Good. Back in the corner you go."

  
**Chara: for being too excited about the prospect of mass, human genocide.**

  
"It's good for you!"

  
"No."

  
"I'd be a hero!"

  
"NO."

  
"I would be doing the world a favor!"

  
"My child, NO!"

  
**Chara has their time in the corner extended indefinitely until further notice.**

  
**Everyone has their time extended for rallying behind Chara.**

  
"If we reset, afterwards, what exactly is the problem with this--"

  
"CHARA, NO!"

  
**Alphys: for saying that it is possible that I may have a problem.**

  
**Asgore: for having the nerve to say that he believes I should be seeking mental help right now.**

  
"We are all adults, Toriel. You cannot mother everyone, and you certainly cannot mother--"

  
 **"Get. In. The CORNER."**  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Reset.

  
The corner has been destroyed.

  
.......................  
 **END**


End file.
